


Them and only them

by Welperino



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, Non-binary character, Original Character - Freeform, Tsunade is cool and badass y’all hatin, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welperino/pseuds/Welperino
Summary: Kazuko is non binary, they don’t fit into either gender norm, which seem to be so popular in Konoha. They’ve been told so many times ‘You’re a girl, act like it’ and the fact they grew into one didn’t help. Tsunade is a medical nin, maybe she can help, if Kazuko becomes a little brave to ask the hokage.





	Them and only them

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! This is my first post on ao3 and I’ve decided to use my first Naruto oc for it. This is mostly to test the waters and ao3 itself. Any criticism helps! Thanks!

A jonin being in front of the hokage’s work desk was certainly uncommon, especially a lone one. Kazuko stood with their back straight, arms behind them, head tilted slightly up- the whole nine yards, the best for Lady Tsunade, the woman who could change their life.

“Hokage, I come to you today with a strange request.” Kazuko’s heart pounded from the inside of their chest like a ceremonial drum as the master medical nin’s expression remained that of stone.  
“I’m hokage, I see no shortage of the outlandish. Get to the point.” Kazuko’s heart beat even harder, anyone lesser than Tsunade wouldn’t have heard a thing. Sweat was beading under their headband, their pupils were shrinking, since when was their right hand so compressed? Shit, she’s staring, her the words out, go, now! Kazuko felt their throat welling up. “I stand here not as a jonin to their kage, but as a patient to their doctor.” That didn’t perk her up, in fact she put her fingers in front of her mouth, interlocked. Kazuko couldn’t breathe, they couldn’t stand straight. “The reason I come is… I-is…” they needed to breathe, the room was boiling. This is unbecoming of a ninja, so poised and repressing their instincts, letting years well up and leak from their eyes as they speak to the hokage, unlike them, the freak, the weirdo, you’re a girl, you’ll always be a-  
Kazuko was brought out of their trance, feeling the weight of the world lift and the weight of the hokage’s hand on their shoulder. Tsunade looked at them in the eyes, eyes filled with respect, warmth, and caring. “Kazuko, tell me, what is it? Take deep breathes.” It took a few attempts, but a panic attack was averted. They wiped the tears from their eyes and face.  
“Lady Tsunade. I want you to give me top surgery.”  
She was a bit taken aback, an expression which shown on her face. “Top surgery? Remove your breasts? Kazuko, that’s a difficult surgery. It’ll require lots of concentration- and many mission’s worth of your pay.” Holding the hokage’s arms was a bit of a taboo, but the jonin did it anyway. “I’ll do anything, I don’t care if I have to struggle to pay bills for a month or two- I’ll take it. They’re a reminder of so much pain- too much.” Tension lingered in the air for but a moment between the two of them, but Tsunade’s smile broke it. “I can promise you, Kazuko, that two weeks from now, you’ll no longer be a B-cup.”  
Joy filled the bard nin’s heart so much and so quickly, that they swear they could burst at any moment. “Thank you… Thank you!! THANK YOU!!” Not only did Kazuko hold the hokage’s arms, but then they hugged the hokage. “I could write a song for you, or maybe give you a cat? Oh god Lady Tsunade- I can’t wait for that day!! Thank you, thank you so much!!” Before the hokage got a word in, Kazuko opened the window behind her work desk, putting a hand beside their mouth.  
“EVERYONE!! IM GETTING TOP SURGERY!!”  
Before Tsunade could even get a word in, Kazuko hopped out the window, sprinting and bouncing around the streets of Konoha- leaving a slightly distressed Ned nin. “They needed to fill out forms…”


End file.
